1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to a bi-directional transceiver in which a sole fiber may perform an optical transmission and an optical reception with different signal wavelength.
2. Related Prior Art
A bi-directional optical assembly has been well known, where the optical transmission and the optical reception with different signal wavelengths each other are carried out to the sole fiber. To set the former wavelength to be 1.3 μm, while, the latter wavelength to be 1.55 μm enables the bi-directional communication with the sole fiber. For example, a Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2004-012835A has disclosed a bi-direction optical assembly that includes a boxed shaped body. One side of the body arranges an optical sleeve, another side opposite to it installs an optical transmitting assembly, and the last side connecting those two sides arranges an optical receiving assembly. A United States patent, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,284, has disclosed a bi-direction assembly similar to that disclosed in the Japanese Patent application.
Recently, one type of optical transceivers, which is called as the SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) transceiver, has been widely spread because such transceivers follow the multi-source agreement (MSA) in electrical specifications and outer dimensions. The MSA of the SFP transceiver only defines, which is called, a full-duplex configuration which is based on two optical fibers, one for the optical transmission and the other for the optical reception. A type of the transceiver that follows one of industry standards and installs the bi-directional assembly therein is not known yet.
The present invention is to provide an optical transceiver that installs a bi-directional optical assembly.